Past
by aliasxela
Summary: Kagome and crew have found the final shard; now there is nothing left but the final battle. But a futuristic demon lord is going to change the outcome. A glitch in the past that somehow created their future...From the writer of the incomplete fanfics Surv
1. Perfection Ages

Perfection Ages

Past Chapter 1: Perfection Ages

The beat pounded frantically in a rhythmic, mood setting boom of base. As faceless figures ground together he sat back stoically, his head resting on his long fingered hand. His thoughts jumbled in his head uselessly; there was nothing new to worry about. No new questions to answer. No land he could conquer without repercussions. Not for another 5 years at least. The business world was usually quiet unless too much was gained or lost. It was a line he knew not to cross. After all he didn't like the unneeded attention, he already got enough.

Though a perfectly sculpted blonde danced on the bar in front of him his thoughts weren't on this woman. Glancing through his silver bangs his pale golden eyes swept over her short skirt and tube top; their metallic silver caught the dim light of the dark club, blending her into its metallic splendor, until he met her flirty, empty blue orbs as she smirked. He smirked back in amusement 'She thinks she has seduced, I, Sesshoumaru. Foolish human.' Though centuries had weathered his hatred into tolerance; the lack of demonesses requiring them to replace their perfection; he still retained his labels of the lower beings. His eyes dulled slightly as the past ran fresh into his head. Not wishing to reminisce he did what he always did, distracted himself.

Shortly the presumptuous blonde had vacated her pitiful throne and threw herself at the demon as they started to dance. Her body pressed into his as they swayed to the beat, heat swirled around them fiercely as sweat dripped from the crowd. It wasn't enough; he could feel his blood boiling as his memories refused to simmer below the surface. Like a shot to the head the battlefield was recreated in front of him, blood and mud under his claws as his gigantic form loomed over Kouga, Inuyasha, and Her... He refused to think about this again as he rested his hand on her hip as the other smoothed her back so she arched into him. His eyes met hers as he examined his catch, the empty eyes were full of shallow intensity and lacking in character, a blush was forming on her cheeks, she was rather pretty for a human. With another jolt he could see Her again, that black haired woman spread out on the ground blood staining her body; torn clothing barely covering her... Her heart beat caught his attention as it pulsed faster in response to his hands caressed her flesh and his eyes examined her body.

She was his bitch now. She was practically begging him to kiss her though her pride wouldn't let her ask. Though his interest was slipping fast, he still had some hope of her break. His hand slipped from her hip to her thigh and lifted her leg over his so their hips were closer; he could feel her inner heat now, his other hand laced into her thick hair. A final jolt rocked his mind, she was screaming, her form invisible in unforgiving darkness… "Kiss me," rang out just loud enough for him to hear. He remained stoic as disappointment seeped into him, there was no amusement or sense of victory as another arrogant woman was brought to her knees.

15 minutes later he was alone in his office -his hair still ruffled from rushing through the cold night's air- swirling alcohol contemplatively in his ivory cup, the same one he had used yesterday and the day before that. Images still flooded his mind. Silence created a tense aura around the room that reminded him of his castle. His lost castle. His destroyed castle. 'It is all her fault.' With another swig of alcohol he turned on his computer. The dull hum resounded loudly about the room as it loaded. Documents automatically popped onto the screen, messages. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his shorter hair, utterly disgusted by how much he had been forced by society to cut off, as he read. A smirk appeared on his face. 'I Sesshoumaru have found you.' With that he downed his drink, vengeance would soon be his. What at first had been an idea had spread into an obsession as centuries passed like years. But now he found her….all he had to do was bring her to her knees.


	2. Finale

Perfection Ages

Past Chapter 1: Perfection Ages

The beat pounded frantically in a rhythmic, mood setting boom of base. As faceless figures ground together he sat back stoically, his head resting on his long fingered hand. His thoughts jumbled in his head uselessly; there was nothing new to worry about. No new questions to answer. No land he could conquer without repercussions. Not for another 5 years at least. The business world was usually quiet unless too much was gained or lost. It was a line he knew not to cross. After all he didn't like the unneeded attention, he already got enough.

Though a perfectly sculpted blonde danced on the bar in front of him his thoughts weren't on this woman. Glancing through his silver bangs his pale golden eyes swept over her short skirt and tube top; their metallic silver caught the dim light of the dark club, blending her into its metallic splendor, until he met her flirty, empty blue orbs as she smirked. He smirked back in amusement 'She thinks she has seduced, I, Sesshoumaru. Foolish human.' Though centuries had weathered his hatred into tolerance; the lack of demonesses requiring them to replace their perfection; he still retained his labels of the lower beings. His eyes dulled slightly as the past ran fresh into his head. Not wishing to reminisce he did what he always did, distracted himself.

Shortly the presumptuous blonde had vacated her pitiful throne and threw herself at the demon as they started to dance. Her body pressed into his as they swayed to the beat, heat swirled around them fiercely as sweat dripped from the crowd. It wasn't enough; he could feel his blood boiling as his memories refused to simmer below the surface. Like a shot to the head the battlefield was recreated in front of him, blood and mud under his claws as his gigantic form loomed over Kouga, Inuyasha, and Her... He refused to think about this again as he rested his hand on her hip as the other smoothed her back so she arched into him. His eyes met hers as he examined his catch, the empty eyes were full of shallow intensity and lacking in character, a blush was forming on her cheeks, she was rather pretty for a human. With another jolt he could see Her again, that black haired woman spread out on the ground blood staining her body; torn clothing barely covering her... Her heart beat caught his attention as it pulsed faster in response to his hands caressed her flesh and his eyes examined her body.

She was his bitch now. She was practically begging him to kiss her though her pride wouldn't let her ask. Though his interest was slipping fast, he still had some hope of her break. His hand slipped from her hip to her thigh and lifted her leg over his so their hips were closer; he could feel her inner heat now, his other hand laced into her thick hair. A final jolt rocked his mind, she was screaming, her form invisible in unforgiving darkness… "Kiss me," rang out just loud enough for him to hear. He remained stoic as disappointment seeped into him, there was no amusement or sense of victory as another arrogant woman was brought to her knees.

15 minutes later he was alone in his office -his hair still ruffled from rushing through the cold night's air- swirling alcohol contemplatively in his ivory cup, the same one he had used yesterday and the day before that. Images still flooded his mind. Silence created a tense aura around the room that reminded him of his castle. His lost castle. His destroyed castle. 'It is all her fault.' With another swig of alcohol he turned on his computer. The dull hum resounded loudly about the room as it loaded. Documents automatically popped onto the screen, messages. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his shorter hair, utterly disgusted by how much he had been forced by society to cut off, as he read. A smirk appeared on his face. 'I Sesshoumaru have found you.' With that he downed his drink, vengeance would soon be his. What at first had been an idea had spread into an obsession as centuries passed like years. But now he found her….all he had to do was bring her to her knees.


	3. Tool

Sesshoumaru stormed into the club, his eyes a dull ruby color. The clubs atmosphere only intensified his anger; its overall impression of dark and evil was a pathetic display of weakness. Black cages with thorn like protrusions hung from the ceilings like tortured carcasses; dull black stone was everywhere. Deep red water came from a spider's mouth and spewed into a waterfall that crashed into a black pool. 'How can these filthy humans enjoy this? Hah…Pitiful… Bleeding Spider the most dangerous club in the district….' He mocked with disgust while pushing through grinding sweaty crowds. 'I, Lord Sesshoumaru swear that one day I will be the one to destroy this place, and that bastard….' He raged while thinking about his just adjourned meeting…..

His "VIP" section was like a throne room, his lithe form perched on an ornate large stone, and metal cushioned chair, which was also elevated on a platform… arrogant weakling. How he hated going into his club. Hated talking to that pathetic creature. Smelling the sweat and dirt of his club. Hated seeing his smirk and dark eyes reflect the pulsing white lights. Hated knowing that he could slice through his whole body in a split second; easily…it would be so, so very easy. Sesshoumaru could practically feel the blood flowing across his finger tips. But he couldn't kill him yet; he was the only one who knew anything about Her. He was the only one who had known how to find Her…. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. They had finally found her…that thought could help him get through this visit. As he passed through a curtain of chains and into the VIP room his head raised arrogantly above the richer trash called "VIPs". Nothing but amateur assassins, low brow businessmen, and drug dealers….and their whores. Completely valueless and naked the bitches danced for their masters. Sesshoumaru ignored them and walked up to His chair.

"Welcome Sesshoumaru, are you enjoying your visit?" Sesshoumaru's eyes looked over his hosts head arrogantly until a clash of colors caught his eyes. A scantily clothed woman straddled the arm of His chair, her blue dyed hair was spiked and her lips were painted a dark crimson, her dark brown eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru with bored curiosity. 'He always had a taste for the freaks…' Sesshoumaru barely spared her a glance as, conceding to meet his eyes in the unbearable silence, he stared Him down silently. A low laugh escaped His lips, "Its always business with you Sesshoumaru, I would think that you could be a little less distant….otherwise…"

Sesshoumaru answered dully, somehow retaining his icy demeanor and not conceding an inch of his hostile arrogance, "It is unspeakable how much this Sesshoumaru enjoys these visits…" He merely smiled at the demon lord's ambiguous meaning. "Well Sesshoumaru, I am sure you got my message otherwise you wouldn't have come; it seems we have found her. But the reason I called you here was because I discovered something interesting. I found it odd that with all of the money we put into this search we couldn't find her until now…. No matter how powerful the foreseer was they couldn't tell what happened or where she was.... No matter which demons we tracked down no one knew what happened to her or anything about her…. Until now…. Have you checked the date?" Though Sesshoumaru remained silent He laughed deeply in satisfaction, "Its 500 years since her little group found the final shard. Its destiny for the past to be changed. She was destined to be abducted as soon as her usefulness to the hanyou was over. That is exactly what I did; with a little help from an old friend." He paused for a moment, the bragging making his demon surge with energy and stared at Sesshoumaru for a long moment. When both of them weren't talking hatred could be sensed clear as day. But He didn't care; He got what he wanted. He gave Sesshoumaru a smirk and pulled his bitch into his lap like she was child. "By the way, I am having a special event today in about 4 hours. You might find it interesting if you come…" He pulled her face in for a kiss as a way of dismissing the demon lord. Sesshoumaru's fists clenched at his sides, his growls barely suffocated. 'How dare he?' Sesshoumaru was enraged at the briefest mention of the hanyou; he could feel the blood rushing faster through his veins. Even worse, was that He had beat Him to Her... now he had to wait longer before he could separate from that wretched demon filth. 'No matter… She is found…it is only a matter of time until she is in my possession.'

…….As He watched Sesshoumaru leave he felt his ego surge. He knew that the dog hated him; detested being around him… Thought him to be weak. But despite that the arrogant mutt lowered himself enough to tolerate working with Him brought a sense of pleasure. It was something the Lord of The Western Lands would have never done. But it was a long time since he retained that title…. He had disappeared for a long time after the battle until he finally reappeared on the map… After doing his best in the underground Sesshoumaru had been unable to find Her. The problem was no matter who he threw money at no one knew anything. It wasn't until the last century that when he knew he was running out of time had he done something desperate. 'He came to Me…'

Kagome's eyes blurred as her body finally got over its drug induced daze. Her eyes fluttered as she vainly struggled to adjust to the bright white lights. Deep booming base made it difficult to think as her whole head throbbed. Squirming around experimentally she gasped in pain and fear; her hands were handcuffed around a metal pole, stretching out the skin of her already reopened wounds; even worse her clothes were too tight... 'Ugh…Where am I? These aren't my clothes!" As if to answer her mental question the lights dimmed slightly. Her eyes adjusted slightly but not enough to make out anything that would tell her where she was. Dark figures – their faces blurred by the remaining white lights, gleaming purposefully in her face, sat in front of her elevated platform. Fear started to tickle the bottom of her stomach uncomfortably. 'This has to be a dream…..' As she struggled against her bonds she heard the music quiet and she could pick up the faint sound of voices. "Who's there?" Her voice sounded disgustingly pitiful. She ignored the pain in her back and shoulders and forced herself to stand; the metal hand-cuffs clinking ominously against the pole. Suddenly a low laughing and muttering of sexual comments came from the leering dark figures… She gasped as understanding hit her heart in a frigid wave. She knew why, strapped low on her hips was a leather miniskirt and her torso was covered by a matching vest; blushing furiously she fought to stabilize herself on the 3 inch stiletto death heels- mortified by the guessed number of how many people were watching her graceful display. "Greetings Kagome…We have been waiting for you to arise…." She knew that voice!… But from where?

"I hope you slept well … Gentlemen its time for some entertainment." The men broke out in deep disgusting laughter. With a thud a young man with inhumanly long hair jumped kneeling onto the platform…the music started again in a loud bass-full beat causing Kagome to press against the pole in frenzied panic. Why was this happening? What was going on? The man flipped his black hair out of his ruby eyes arrogantly; his muscles rippled as he straightened his back, standing, and grinned-exposing his sharp fangs; as his eyes caught hers he flicked out his freakishly long forked tongue suggestively. 'He's a demon!?' "This gentleman, is one of my favorite male entertainers…you see" He paused dramatically, "…he is a hybrid…show them." His fangs seemed to grow as his grin spread sadistically. He was obviously delighted to see Kagome nearly faint as a second pair of arms came out of his back 'Oh no….no no no…. Why does this stuff always happen to me?' She shook in fear and anger as he approached her predatorily while the sounds of delighted middle aged men hooted from just past the blinding lights. As his form approached she glared back at him, huffing slightly she refused to let him intimidate her despite his 3 inch height advantage. Suddenly his lower two hands were on her hips dominantly, "Get your hands off me!" She growled out doing her best to get his hands off of her hips unsuccessfully.

Her eyes widened as he spoke with fierce intensity, "Sweetheart don't tell me what to do…" He pushed her body against the pole and slipped his clawed fingers into her skirt; pushing the flimsy material lower, exposing a rim of white lace. "I told you to get off of me!" She said louder earning a few hoots from her crowd. His eyes narrowed at her resistance but his grin remained; he would have this bitch screaming. He closed the gap between their faces so that their foreheads touched, she could feel his unnatural heat and almost turned away. He finally spoke to break the unbearable silence, "No..." She cried out and turned away as he suddenly ripped the vest from her shoulders with ease. The men responded loudly with pleasure at seeing her breasts wrapped in nothing but innocent white-laced cloth. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as his claws traced their way up her abdomen, his second pair of hands circling round her hips.

…..He watched from behind the shield of bright lights as his slave touched Her. He could feel his blood rush in lust as the scent of her arousal drifted through out the room. He wouldn't let the pawn fuck her… he was just going to weaken her strength a little. She was His…her power and body would soon completely belong solely to him… It didn't matter what happened now. Soon even Sesshoumaru would even be out of the way. He couldn't resist but laugh softly at the demon. Sesshoumaru; even with all of his men and power couldn't control her…The lord had made the mistake of losing her once; his mistake. As Kagome pants filled his sensitive ears as his creature kissed the base of her neck, he raised his glass to the demon that helped Him find her.

His shaggy brown hair fell into his hardened blue eyes as he looked up at the moon with longing…blood dripping from the wound on his side onto the branch where he sat so precariously that no human could possibly keep their balance. He had known he shouldn't have gone to see her again that the chances were high that he was being watched but he couldn't help it….but it was too late know he had been discovered…more importantly she had been discovered. He had lost her for the second time. Standing again he regained his natural arrogant confidence. No matter, she was his woman and know that there was a full out battle going on he would get her back.

He had just escaped from the place he was returning to…but that is where they were keeping her. 'Bleeding Spider Watch out…Kouga is coming after you. My pack is always ready for a late night brawl…' His fangs gleamed in the moonlight as he leapt into the air.

Inuyasha's gold eyes peered out from the top of the well, he had come a long way but he just…he just had to see her… He jumped onto her window sill but growled in disappointment…. 'Where is she??? Stupid wench…' He sniffed slightly for clues, something was familiar….it smelled like… like ' That DAMN wolf….I will cut him in two if he took Kagome….' He bounded off after the scent.


End file.
